


台灯大冒险

by xiangzigou



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: 勉强算个科幻架空吧





	1. Chapter 1

Dan站在被暴风雨肆虐过的房间里唯一可立足的地方，放空地看着地上碎裂的杯子和滚落到浴室门口的一个苹果。

他倚靠的门上响起叩门声，他肩膀贴着门缓缓地扭转半个身子去看猫眼，里面是阿彬变了形的笑脸。

“搞什么啊，累成这样，”阿彬从Dan拉开的一道门缝里挤进来，脚刚放下去就踩到了昨天的报纸，“哇，你家被人抢了？”

“不是，”Dan揉揉额角，有气无力，“很难解释清楚。”

“我跟你认识七八年，你可从来没对我说过这句话。”阿彬把手上提的罐装咖啡送过来。

Dan打开一听，灌了几口，说：“阿震昨天来了。”

“哪个阿震？开车的那个？”

“嗯。”

“我看他说话做事都慢吞吞的，原来……”

“诶呀不是。”

“怎么又不是？前几天他来店里吃寿司，我看你和他聊得还不错，吓得我，以为你旧情复燃，”阿彬不顾Dan阻拦，念叨着捡拾地上的东西，“我劝你打住啊，分了就是分了，你俩跟的人都不一样你想以后演TVB戏码啊？虽然最近还算平顺但难保以后不掰，利字前面不讲交情的，你要做罗密欧可没人愿当朱丽叶。”

阿彬把报纸摞好放在墙角，又伸手去拾浴室门口的苹果。他的手刚伸出去就停住了，眼睛盯着浴室里面，一个字一个字地把音调捋平顺。

“怎么回事？”

Dan站在原位没有动，手里捏着那罐咖啡。

“我说了，阿震来了。”

阿彬猛地站起来，差点顶上Dan鼻子，Dan还是没有动，只是眼珠转过来看着阿彬。

“我记得他们不做这生意啊，他怎么会种葵花籽？”

“应该有误会，阿震是草头黄的司机，找谁种葵花籽也不可能找他，”Dan往浴室里看了一眼，“昨晚我下班回家，看到有辆车扔了一个人出来，走近发现是他。”

“看清那辆车了吗？”

“没有。天太黑，那块地的照明又没人承包。”

“那你就把人拖回来了？这他妈要是被人知道了是要死人的大哥。”

“我不能放着人不管，即使是别人我也不能不管，”Dan说，“何况是阿震。”他忙活了一晚上，一个生吞了起码30g葵花籽的人闹腾起来还是挺麻烦的。他眼睛下面有了阴影，但依然清醒。

“阿震是我朋友。”

阿彬叉着腰看乱成一团的浴室，摇头苦笑：“你的朋友真的好多。”

“如果遇到这事的是你，我也不会不管。”

阿彬嗤笑。“别咒我啦，你知道我很信这个的。”

“知道知道，一命二运三风水嘛。”

Dan笑笑，在老友肩上拍了一下，自己走进浴室，蹲下来把手伸进浴缸里试水温。刚刚才加的几大袋子冰块，现在已经完全化成了热水，热气氤氲中，阿震的脑袋软在浴缸沿上，像鱼缸里死气沉沉的摆设。

Dan拣出温度计，在旁边被水打湿的本子上记了数字。起伏不平的纸面铅笔很难着色，他在数字八上描了好几个来回，纸都破了，他拿拇指去抚撕破的数字，听到一个细小的声音：

“Dan？”

他抬起头，对上阿震的眼睛。阿震就像在两年前的无数个白天一样，刚刚醒来，带着鼻音喊他名字。于是他冲阿震笑了笑，说：“你睡了好久。”

阿震皱起眉头，喃喃道：“累。”

“累就再睡，”Dan把阿震额上湿黏的头发拨开，站起身来，“等我下。”

他出去对阿彬说如果Amy姐问起就说自己去海边冲浪，阿彬笑着拿手肘推他，揶揄道知道她惯着你但你也太无法无天。

“她来吃寿司我都没收过她钱。”

“还想收大小姐钱？身份摆摆正啦。”

“玩笑话嘛。她早就是大佬了，你别再喊大小姐。”

阿彬冷笑。“我们打下来的位子她来坐也不看自己坐不坐得住，早晚翻船。”

Dan不跟他吵，把冰箱里装肠粉的袋子拿出来挂到阿彬手腕上。“这么早来找我还没填肚子吧，这个拿去吃。”

Dan和阿震一块住的时候都是阿震负责把做好的早餐放进餐盒再装进食品袋，他只要站在门口抬起胳膊，那个袋子就出现在他手腕上。

“我觉得今天发挥得不错，你别打击我啊。”通常阿震还会做一番自我点评，把两只湿漉漉的手往牛仔裤上一胡乱一抹，向他道再见。

阿震搬出去的头几天他还是会习惯性地站在门口抬胳膊，想起来真是傻兮兮。

阿彬打开袋子看肠粉，眼睛胶在上面，嘴巴张开道：“你说你交那么多朋友干什么。”

Dan不解，看到阿彬抬起头来恨铁不成钢地看着自己。

“害死你啊。”阿彬咬牙切齿地说。

他没等Dan回，直接转身迈出了门，门被反手带上，撞出砰的一声响。

Dan被可怜巴巴地晾在那，才想起来还没问阿彬到底来找自己做什么。

现在阿震那边才是要紧。Dan去厨房把冰箱里层积的冰挖出来装到大袋子里面再用锤子捣碎，最后他将袋口一札，提着回到浴室。

阿震一只手从水面上升起来，在那打响指。他看到Dan进来，解释说想看看自己能不能打起火。

“你以为自己是打火机？”Dan抓住阿震的手塞回到水下，把那包冰按到他胸口，“看，你现在有了一个反应堆，你是Tony Stark。”

“我觉得我现在比较像绿巨人，”阿震长长地吐出一口气，“昨晚我是不是变身了？”

Dan点头，把那袋子冰移动到阿震下颌边，阿震追着冰凉的温度将脸靠在了上面。Dan把冰块砸得很碎，贴在上面不会觉得硌。阿震靠了一会儿又闭上了眼睛。

“我昨晚花了好久才制住你，以前根本不需要这么久。”

“这话被你一说显得好A。”阿震抬起眼皮，给他一个无可奈何的笑脸。

“实话实说。”

前几天Dan看到阿震的时候觉得他变化大，头发剪得短短的，蓄起的胡子盖住了嘴上的痣。他们一开始的聊天像穿新鞋子，磨脚。歪斜着走了几步发现这其实是长久不见的故人再见面必须要经历的尴尬，并不是鞋子真的不合脚。

他们热闹地聊起来，和以前一样。

他第一回见阿震是在自己的寿司店，店刚开张没多久，来尝新鲜的客人坐得满满当当。人们聊天拍照对食物评头论足，阿震坐在Dan正对面的位置听隔壁座的一对情侣讲一个关于超人的冷笑话。

Dan也在听，他假装捏寿司，耳朵却竖得直挺挺。

笑话讲完，他和阿震几乎是同时代替那位听笑话的小姐发出了笑声。

他抬起头，看到对面头发乱蓬蓬的青年也在同一时刻抬起头来看自己。

如果Dan没记错，那天阿震穿了件灰色的T恤和宽松牛仔裤，脱起来没花他多长时间。

“我们的寿司可以打包，”Dan两只手支在台子上，对独自一人的青年说，“服务员也可以。”

不过要打包服务员的话最远只能送到停在外面的皮卡。

虽然要讲条件，阿震还是选择了服务员。

让阿震没想到的是，后来居然还有那么多条件，连姿势都没得挑。他不喜欢面对面，因为觉得人在高潮时表情很难看。寿司先生虽然没由着他选，但在最后用手盖住了他的眼睛，安慰他说，明明很漂亮。

真是太会做生意了。

这生意一做就三年。阿震是的士司机，工作比较灵活，就把自己住的房子租了出去，自己收拾了几本漫画几件衣服搬进了Dan的家。游戏手柄他没有带，Dan家里有。

他们相处得意外认真，家务都有分工，每周去进行一次大采购，回回上床都记得戴套。他们还曾计划养一条狗，不过仅停留在计划，在阿震搬走前他们除了彼此以外没养任何动物。

这个城市很大，他们生活在边缘地带，灯具只有靠黑市交易，价格是市中心的几十倍。所以在一些人烟稀少的地方根本没有人出钱承包照明，到了晚上，这些地区就会暗下去，像是填字游戏里的黑色方块。

有一回Dan和阿震吵架，俩人一前一后走在明明暗暗的街道上。在俩人走进看不清路的黑色地带的时候，Dan感觉到有人抓住了自己的手，等他们来到亮处，那只手又收了回去。

他转头去看阿震，阿震把脸扭到一边点了支烟。

等他们再次进入黑暗，Dan循着那个红色的亮点抓住了阿震的手。光明到来时，他学着把手松开。

俩人发现了这个游戏，开始快步往前走。那晚他们几乎走遍了整个城市外围，暗处牵手明处放开，玩到后来规则被记混，他们的手频频撞在一起。

“我想抽支烟。”阿震在浴缸里换了个姿势，仰起头看着天花板。

“你瘾还这么大？”

Dan从口袋里翻出一包皱巴巴的香烟，下意识地就用嘴去叼，叼起一根他才想起他俩现在已经不是当初的关系，不能再用老法子点烟，就另外抽出一根放到阿震嘴里。

“谢谢。”

“嘴里有东西就别说话。”

“我很认真哎。”

“我也很认真。”

阿震坐起来，不太高兴地玩那根烟的过滤嘴，Dan去给他拿打火机，顺手带来了喝了一半的咖啡。

Dan用手指摩挲着罐身，用余光瞥抽烟的阿震。那人赤裸着坐在浴缸里，湿腾腾的水汽和烟缠到一起，让他看起来像一本杂志上关于日常这个主题的摄影作品。

他们住的地方曾经连着三年办这样摄影展，主题有幼稚、自然、放松和习惯。

Dan的眼睛从往日收回时撞上了罐子上的一处深色斑点，他把咖啡举起，看清了那东西。

是血。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

即使单从字面上来看，逃命也是个非常严肃的事。所以阿震和Dan在进汉堡店之前，每人扣了一顶路边买的鸭舌帽，Dan想买勇士队的，可惜翻了半天没找到，只好心不甘情不愿地买了火箭队。

阿震把大杯冰可乐按在自己左脸颊上，一根一根地捏薯条吃。Dan咬着汉堡，把手里的可乐笔直地递过来贴到阿震另一边脸上。

“这样太引人注目。”阿震两只手指夹着番茄酱包装袋，略微一错就撕开了。

“那我拿开？”

Dan把可乐向外平移几厘米，却不收回来。

“冰冰凉的可乐——我真的拿开了。”Dan做出一个夸张的表情，又将可乐平移了几厘米。

“好啦，回来。”

阿震接手了Dan的可乐，两杯一起，把他烧红的脸夹在当中，滑稽得像面包片中间的肉饼。

“想喝的时候告诉我。”

“等你不需要了再给我。”

阿震垂下眼，专心致志地缓解体内的高温。这点冰块对他来说根本不管用，杯中的液体将在三分钟内变成常温，再在五分钟后变成热饮。

医生看他们俩的眼神就像看一对未婚先孕的十七岁情侣。

“只有等光源自己孵化。”医生搅着自己的咖啡，他跟这杯劣质咖啡较劲了很久。

如果是一般的肥皂剧，帅气多金男主角会激动地抱起娇小可爱的女主角转个两圈同时开心地呐喊我们要有孩子了亲爱的。

可惜不是。

不娇小但还算可爱的阿震用掌心抵住自己的额头，挤出一句短促的“操”。

帅气但没多少金的Dan很想开个玩笑说没关系让我们一起把它养大，但现在时间不对场合也不对，他俩的关系更不对。于是他只是像安慰一个普通朋友一般将手搭到了阿震的肩上。

“知道这个唯一的好处是什么吗？”阿震把变成常温的可乐还给了Dan。

“什么？”

“干起来会很棒。”

快餐店里很嘈杂，排着队的大个子们抱着自己文着帮派标志的胳膊，大声地讲昨晚的见闻，他们说那简直是屠宰场，臭气熏天，地上墙上全是血。Dan后方的小孩子因为不想吃汉堡里的洋葱，一直在哭，他妈妈敲着桌子，用另一个城市的方言训他。

这里又臭又吵，Dan抬起眼，他只听到了阿震的声音。

那句话阿震说得漫不经心，像随口一提，他现在又开始一根一根地吃薯条，舔手指上的盐巴。

Dan笑了笑，说：“Maybe。”

阿震往后仰，后背靠上椅背，在排队的两个人因为插队扭打起来的时候问Dan：“想试试吗？”

试试而已。

这好像他们第一次见面，Dan问阿震要打包寿司还是服务员，潜台词也只是“试试吗”，而不是“交往吗”。就算他们后来将这句搭讪变成了三年感情的开始，也改变不了它本身轻佻倏忽的意味。

Dan和阿震一起默不作声地清理旅馆肮脏窄小的浴缸，把旅馆买来的大坨冰块砸碎了丢进去。这是另一辆皮卡车，但是他们已不需要花多余的时间探索彼此。

Dan用手垫着阿震后脑防止他磕到浴缸边沿，另一只手伸到下面将逐渐融化的碎冰缓慢地推进阿震身体里。阿震仰着头，浴室里的灯泡在他视野里烙上一个烟头大小的光斑。

这样一个小灯泡，就要花不少钱。他想。

Dan进入阿震，炙热里掺入寒冷，两个人都是一颤，阿震险些将嘴里咬的烟咽下去。Dan凑过来用嘴叼走他的烟，顺带着吞下他吐出的白雾。

“这时候就戒烟啦，先生。”

Dan将阿震吸了一半的烟丢到地板上，轻柔地咬他下巴和喉结。阿震的样子和原来不太一样了，但身体没变，喜欢的玩法也没变。当阿震伸出胳膊将Dan勾过来把头埋进他颈窝时，Dan真的以为他们还在自己家里，休息一会儿就要去不远的超市买蔬菜和啤酒。

你以前的爱人在上床时还是不愿意让人看他的脸，你最好尊重他的选择。

阿震体内是滚烫的，热度在四处奔走，遇到低温就恬不知耻地纠缠上来绞得你我不分。水温很快就升高了，Dan不得不在干他的时候抽出空来打开墙上的水龙头，往浴缸里注入凉水。说得煞风景一些，就是华特动画里的食人族，煮一大锅热水，把小兔子小狗放进去咕噜咕噜煮，小兔子小狗还在里面开心地唱歌。

作为小兔子小狗之一的阿震没有发出声音，他把喘息咬进Dan的肩膀里，Dan笑出了声，轻轻扳过阿震的脸，说叫出来没关系，这里只有我。

阿震转脸就咬Dan的手。

情感按理应是热的，此时却是冻的，阿震希望它越冻越好，从里到外地把浑浊的热稀释干净。他们两个换了好几次姿势，到最后Dan累得不行阿震却还是不依不饶，用阿震的话说就是“没几次了，爽够本行不行”Dan也只得说好好好。

阿震工作之外一贯懒散，对这事也兴致一般，这回突然这么热情让Dan不太能适应。但他一想之前都是情大于性这次是性大于情，也多少能理解。

当性回归到它本来的位置，它的意义就只有爽一把。速食产品，吃完可以连碗一起丢掉，留不下什么。

所以还是尽情享受这一刻。

Dan穿着旅馆的浴袍，帮还在浴缸里呆着的阿震换了一次水和冰，他还拿来了枕头，让阿震可以睡得更舒服一些。

养鱼也是要操心的，Dan转身去拿烟灰缸。

“今天有勇士对骑士的重播。”阿震枕着枕头，提醒他。

Dan一拍脑门，放下烟灰缸就开电视。好几个频道都是雪花屏，好在体育频道还能看。

阿震趴在浴缸边上听外面的动静，事情太多他需要捋一捋，之后的麻烦只会多不会少。本来属于他一个人的麻烦被Dan硬是担成了两个人的，要是能够平安度过，他都不知怎么还这人情。虽然他对很多事都不在乎，但在乎的就特别在乎。

“你看不看？”Dan在外面问。

没等阿震回答，Dan就自作主张地把带镜子的梳妆台搬到了浴室门边。

“看得到吗？”

“嗯。”

“真的？我觉得角度没调好。”

“看得到。”

Dan吹了声口哨，跌回到床里看比赛。

镜子被分割成两部分，一部分是阿震，另一部分是Dan。从阿震的角度，根本看不到电视屏，他只能看到Dan。

Dan陷在床里面，穿着起了毛球的浴袍，聚精会神地看比赛。他头发潮湿，脸上的神采让他看起来好年轻。

阿震咬着手指看他，情不自禁地乐，脸上出现一道酒窝。

“笑什么？”镜子里的Dan把脑袋偏向了阿震。

“好球。”阿震说。

他认为这种没来由的喜悦是惯性使然，三年养起来的习惯只凭两年的时间还不能完全改正。到底能不能改，要看Dan，然后再看自己，当然首先是看Dan，他都无所谓的。

地上的烟已经湿得皱了起来，蜷缩在瓷砖上。阿震放空地盯着那截烟看。

大概是无所谓吧。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“我操，不是说了用枪，你们还用棍子？”

“子弹用完了，就……”

“脑子都被你们砸墙里了，这血这么厚，怎么清啊。”

老瓦把手里的刷子甩到阿彬身上，阿彬及时闭上眼，眼皮被溅上了血。

“我看就别清了，在上面盖上油漆，红油漆，反正这个地方以后也要建场子。”

D仔垂着脑袋，拿手揉自己脖子，嬉皮笑脸。“瓦哥说的对。”

“一命二运三风水。”阿彬喃喃道。

老瓦转过身，取下嘴里的烟。“你说什么？”

阿彬心里怕，眼睛却还是乏乏的，这幅表情无论搭配什么话都像在挑衅。

“这里死了太多人，要是镇不住，会出事的。”阿彬说。

老瓦瞅瞅低着头的D仔，皮鞋鞋跟摩擦着地面拖出一道响，他过来将手里的烟碾到阿彬西服领子上。

“留你们这些二五仔，才会出事。”

Dan曾经在早上五点半被Amy姐喊去开早会，他脑袋包在被子里对着手机小声说：“我去能做什么？送寿司外卖？”趴在边上的阿震脑袋歪向另一边，摸索着打他的手背。

阿震偶尔的起床气是个令人头疼的事，Dan把阿震的手塞回到被子里，自己悄咪咪地下床去了洗手间，打着哈欠听电话那头的人兴奋地说来帮我们想想怎么砍人咯。

去了才知道是看电影。

长方形三角形圆形的亡命徒坐在大会议室的圆桌边上，看一部情色片。

在这群人里显得出类拔萃的Dan缩在离投影最远的转椅上，手放在桌子下偷偷地发简讯。阿震已经醒了，问他看的是什么电影。

这时候Dan才抬头瞄了眼前面变换了好几个镜头的幕布。两块拼成的幕布中间有缝隙，男人站在右边的幕布上去抓左边幕布上女人的胳膊，他抓过她来，把她揽在怀里亲吻，然后咬上她的胸。那道不算宽的缝隙不偏不倚地亘在两人中间，使得他们的交合永远差那么几厘米。

Dan打下porn的倒数第二个字母，半边脸上突然有了血。

他左侧坐着的先生喉管里的血从捂着伤口的指缝间喷出来，Dan视线移上去，安了义眼的瘦削男人收起了手里的刀，从倒下去的人胸前抽出一块手帕，帮Dan抹干净脸。

“顺便整整风纪，”Amy说，小女孩似的拍着手掌，把剩下人的视线引回幕布上，“下面这段我最喜欢了。”

Dan手指停在n上，保持那个姿势看完了整场电影。

Dan醒来，窗帘外已经有了光。他往旁边翻身，胳膊碰上了阿震的。

“你？”

“对不起哦，吵到你。但我再泡下去就要泡肿。像那个，下水道人鱼。”阿震脸朝下埋在枕头里嘟嘟囔囔，小幅度地往床边蹭了蹭，给Dan让出一块空间。

这个旅馆位置偏，一大早除了鸟和偶尔驶过的摩托车，再没其他活生生的东西。太安静了，静得阿震身上散发出的热气都有了声音。Dan手掌化成耳朵，循着声音贴上阿震露在浴袍外面的脖子，指节凑上发尾，说：“还是烫。”

“还好啦，”阿震有点不耐烦，他睡不饱就会不耐烦，“都快习惯了。”

Dan在刚蒙蒙亮的天里边坐了一会儿，俯下身亲吻自己贴在阿震脖子上的指节，阿震的发尾还有潮气，嘴唇触到就能吸吮里面的水。他们现在就像两块幕布上的男女，中间有不知是何材质的隔阂，生宣熟宣，钢筋水泥。

“刚刚想到Amy姐叫我去看电影的事。”

阿震把脸转过来，连带着将Dan放在他身上的手一并压在后面，Dan的鼻尖磨蹭着阿震的颧骨。

“Amy姐杀的那个人认识她的时间比我要久，说杀就杀了，他们怎么不讲情分。”

阿震追着Dan的眼睛，皱眉道：“你没告诉过我这件事。”

“我只说了电影很烂。”

“你该告诉我，我们当时……”

“是一对吧。”

“嗯，就这个意思。”阿震有点窘迫，很久没听到这个说法，耳生。

“这么看来，当时我们之间确实存在问题。”

“现在说这个好像有点晚。”

“晚吗？”Dan在额头上用手搭一个凉棚，抻着脖子四处看，“太阳才出来一点，哪里晚？”

阿震笑着说这么老的笑话你还讲，拨开Dan就想把脸重新埋回枕头里，Dan在枕边钉下手掌拦住他。

“这次针对的也许不是你，而是我。”

昨晚Dan在球赛中场转了台，猝不及防地撞上本地新闻。他脸上的表情还凝固在前一刻，刚问出的问题还在房间里，屏幕上“残忍大事件”几个大字突破分辨率直冲他下巴而来。

本地新闻总是极尽夸张之能事，色情凶杀被渲染得分外生动。Dan没想到的是这一回的残忍大事件一点不掺水分，而且电视上那个糊满了马赛克的地方，是他工作的店。

“好球。”阿震回答。

Dan看向镜子，能看到一小部分阿震。那张放空时会显得严肃冷漠的脸，现在成了一杯泡过头的杯面，让Dan想起阿震在回家的路上指给他看的一头斗牛犬。

“你看它困困的，好可怜。”阿震板着脸讲叠词，慢慢的脸上就被传染了和斗牛犬一样困困的表情。

Dan看看那狗，又看看阿震，最后还是看着阿震。

那时候的阿震特别特别大，可以占据他视野的四分之三，而不是像现在，只有镜子里的小小一块。

Dan喉头滚动，难以发声。

阿震听他粗略讲了寿司店的事，沉沉地躺在原处，半晌才说：“还好你……”话涌出来一半想到店里多是Dan好友，赶快转了方向问：“你朋友们怎么样了？”

“几次打给阿彬，他都按了挂断。”

阿震手掌按上Dan的手将自己上半身撑起来，俩人视线现在保持水平了。互相看了一会儿，阿震伸出一只手拍拍Dan的后背，说：“还说不准呢，你别怕。”

以前他安慰情绪低落的Dan只会“没事”“会好的”“你要不要打游戏”三者替换着用，两年不见，技术更是差到爆，只会用手拍来拍去。

Dan差点笑出来。几年前他选择对阿震隐瞒早会的事，就是觉得说了阿震能做的也只能是“没事”“会好的”“你要不要打游戏”，也许再给个拥抱。既然自己能消化就没必要再传播恐慌，现在他才体会到，讲和不讲天差地别。

除“没事”“会好的”“你要不要打游戏”吧啦吧啦外，有人会用那样的眼神看着你。你们俩共用一具身体，分享一颗心脏，恐惧和忧虑是可以被感知以及接纳的。

把这种目光翻译过来，再用阿震带了重量的的声音读出来，就是：“没关系啊，我们一起。”

可不是随便说说的。

可惜他俩明白得晚了点，太阳升起又落下几百个来回，退回到朋友他俩才明白这道理。爱侣总有些小心翼翼，好友反而无所顾忌。

对于当下，逃命第一，追忆第二。理论上的顺序是这样。

Dan就着阿震伸过来的胳膊拽了一把。

“起床跑路。”

外面的雨还有好一会儿才能停。

Dan拆开一包零食，爆米花蹦到他脸上。阿震腿盘上副驾驶座，一字一句地给他读报纸。

“说是帮派火并，”阿震合上报纸，Dan把爆米花倒到掌心里送过来，他低头啄了几粒，“两路人马。”

“没有你们？”

“都说了前天去你那里是我个人活动不是工作啦，本想去吃个刺身，车刚停门口就被人抢。”

“换一个吧，刺身不如龙虾沙拉，龙虾沙拉不如服务员。”

“服务员也一般啊。”

“第一次你可是给服务打了A+。”

阿震拿卷起来的报纸桶挠自己下巴。“真的？可能是打给容器的分。”

“刚买的车，确实是好容器。”

“不过没有浴缸好。”这句Dan没说。

阿震笑了，摇了摇头。Dan看起来总是很轻松，但阿震大体能感觉到他的心事重重，沉重得两只手都捧不过来。阿震脑袋靠上车窗，说还是关上空调小心被发现。

Dan关了空调，塞了一瓶冷饮在阿震怀里。

天暗下来，寿司店周围的店铺陆续上了灯，光明很贵，他们只能分到熹微的一点，在雨中如鮟鱇的灯笼。他们两个都不做声，各自在自己的位置上等待。

Dan闷闷地捋了一把头发。昨天早上他发现了咖啡上的血迹，没多久就有生人来按他门铃，隔着门说他的车没有停好让他出来重新停车。

于是他们毫不犹豫地通过和隔壁相连的狭窄厨房逃走了，即使对于特殊情况的阿震，从在三楼顺着排水管下到一楼也没什么难度。他们俩在一楼按摩店的洗手间里躲着，外面有人搜楼，乒乒乓乓的，很快就起了争执，接着就有人开了枪，楼道里违禁饲养的狗高声地嚎，小孩子也跟着哭，乱七八糟。

这个地方不会好了，无组织无纪律，走夜路的也要讲规矩，可他们什么也不听。

Dan跟着一个卖糖水的叔叔在这片地方长大，和这里的孩子一样被收保护费、被堵在洗手间、暗恋早早发育成熟的姐姐。他脑子不错，十八岁考去了市中的大学，毕业后在市里照明公司找了个工作，才做了两个月就辞职回来为叔叔料理后事，然后就再没离开。这里的每一片照明区和非照明区他都熟悉，和朋友的交情都是按年起算，好的坏的他都见过。这个地方已经被文进了他的骨血，他的皮肤早就没地方让给其他。

所以就算这里再让他无可奈何他也不想走，他挂念的东西太多。

边上的算一个，好在离得近，出了事可以一把揪过来。

外面有了动静。

Dan叼上巧克力棒，俩人脸贴上车玻璃瞪大眼睛往外瞅，对面就是拉上隔离带的寿司店。雨势渐小，招牌上的灯泡被砸烂了，整个店面泡在腐烂的雨水气味里，死得透透的。警车顶上的红色灯光被雨水打散，一粒粒地浮在半空。远处陆续开来十多辆车，黑色的雨伞一一盛开，人们挤在一起抽烟讲话，直到最后一辆车上下来一队道士，团块状的人群像红海一样被分到两侧，等摩西走过去才闭合。

“做法事？他们这么等不起？”

Dan从座位下摸出一个望远镜，“一人一只眼。”

“太挤了。”

Dan笑笑，把望远镜给了阿震。“你先。”

暗处里起了一簇火，道士们绕着最原始的光亮交错跳舞，影子被拽长，一头接在火盆上，另一头在空中大幅度地摆动，从地板到墙壁，跳跃的影子一层层地遮上深色斑点。道士们的衣服带起了风，也带起了火，火星追着他们跑，窜上窜下，要引燃整个屋子。

“还是灯好，乖乖地在那里，不会像火这样跳来跳去的。”阿震把望远镜还给Dan。

“跟鬼一样。”

Dan拿着望远镜看了一会儿，说：“跳的大概是破地狱，阿彬对我讲过。”

那栋房子里现在鬼影幢幢，活着的人都木着脸站在一旁，火光烫着他们半边身子，衬得他们如同死物。死在里头的三十七条人命附上道士的身，也可能附在那火星子上，在屋里冲撞。

Dan不想再看，头枕回到座椅椅背上。

那晚就像地面断裂形成的崖，俩人被抛到了这一边，却不知剩下的人去了哪里。

也许被这城市里没有照明的地方吃掉了，这些环绕着明亮区域的深海地带一口一个，吞了三十七个人。

火里走出一个人，光亮从那个人侧面转移到背面，把他从屋里送出来。那个人打起一把伞，朝Dan和阿震所在的车走来。

Dan拿起望远镜，才看了一眼就把它扣到自己膝上。

来的是阿彬。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

“Relax！”

阿彬挣扎着把嘴巴移到阿震手掌范围外，怒道：“闷死我我就relax了！”

“我说的是阿震，”Dan两手掌心向下，做了个按压的动作，“别那么紧张。”

“可我不抱紧他他就跑了！”阿震又捂住了阿彬的嘴，这回力道小了一点，“不好意思，你先忍耐一下。”

“我觉得不捂嘴比较合适，这样阿彬不会闷，你也不会被咬到手。”

“什么咬手？”阿震没反应过来。

接收到系统提示的阿彬立马咬了阿震的手，挣开禁锢往外冲。

Dan一个箭步过来接手了撞到自己胸口的阿彬，将人两手反剪了后按坐到自己大腿上。

于是现在的情况是Dan坐在超市储物间的椅子上，阿彬坐在他腿上，阿震甩着手站一边看贴得牢牢的两个人。

冤冤相抱何时了，阿震想。

好像不太对，有别字。

又到了青蛙抱对的季节。

好像更……

“你看。”Dan说。

“大预言家。”阿震扭过了头，走到储藏室的门边，离不堪入目的二人远远的。外面白炽灯的灯光漏了一线进来，将阿彬和Dan均匀地劈成两半。他歪头靠在门上，右耳朵能听到营业员用手机看肥皂剧的声音。

角色一对角色二哭喊你是不是有病你到底有没有病你就是有病。

这集阿震还没看，在他独自开车来找Dan的前一天才演到角色二去医院拿诊断书。

后来那一晚啊。

他先是被自己的胃引上了车，然后一面想着李伯家的三杯鸡一面朝Dan的方向开。

骗子，大骗子。他的胃在替李伯哭喊。

到哪吃都是吃嘛。对不起了，李伯。

过十字路口的时候他看到了阿生的车，从黑夜里斜插进来，在照明区里一闪而过，拐去了和自己相同的目的地。

他打起方向盘跟过去，在阿生驶过的路灯底下隔着被店内灯光晕出层次的夜色眺望。

那一片零散的光亮里有Dan的寿司店，它外面被停得横七竖八的车包围着，像即将被攻陷的孤城。进攻的队伍里没看到阿生。

他在寿司店对面停了车，点上一支烟，摇下两边车窗，蛰伏在自己安全的小空间里往店里看。

玻璃从顶上直落到底，视野开阔，上半部分是吊着灯的天花板，下半部分是海葵一般密集的客人。他看到Dan从通往二楼的木楼梯上下来，一面换上自己的运动外套一面跟阿彬点头说话。

车上时钟显示是八点五十，Dan一般十一点下班。

今天下得好早哦。

他看着Dan要准备出来，心里一阵紧张，急急忙忙打腹稿，下定决心要赶在Dan问为什么过来前说还是你这里刺身好吃。不，还是等Dan走了以后再去吃。

怂个屁啊，自己就是来解决晚饭而已，刚刚明明没这么逊。

有人替他做了决定。

那个热心人通过摇下的车窗将手伸了进来，扳住阿震的后脑将人掼上仪表盘。阿震有点懵，他捂住额头要坐起，却直接被人用衣服兜头罩住按进副驾驶座。他陷进柔软的车座，感到闯进他车内的人越过他打开了副驾这侧的车门，另一股力量加入进来缠上他手腕，挣扎中他将手上的烟按上对方的手，这换来的短暂自由并没带来实质的帮助，他手脚被按下，衣服闷得他难以呼吸。随着胸口一记剧痛，他听到有人说：

“别用咱们的枪。”

“还好吗？”Dan问，。

“嗯。”阿彬稍稍动了动自己脖子。

“你耳朵伤到了吗？有血。”

“我很好，有什么话快点说。”

Dan把阿彬别在后面的胳膊放下来。“里面和外面的墙上都是弹孔，一般来讲，为了不误伤，动起手来不会选择枪。这次突袭是怎么回事？关起门来扫射吗？”

阿彬不说话。

“我只想搞清楚，阿彬。我从来不想参与这些事，我只想知道我的朋友和我的店怎么了。等一切都明了，黑归黑，白归白，我还是卖寿司，”Dan叹口气，“这种事真的很烦。”

“那晚你说你追了很久的Sherry要来，让我赶紧走不要坏了事。阿彬，你是在救我吗？”

Dan声音很温柔，他还是不愿意说硬话。尤其是对阿彬。

阿彬笑了一声。“问这么迂回，干嘛不直接问我是不是知道那晚的事。”

这回换Dan不说话。

“一上来就这样，你当我什么？问我为什么没死啊？问啊。”

“他担心你，”阿震突然开口，“Daniel说你是他最好的朋友，你能活下来他真的很高兴。好啦我刚才有点粗鲁，对不起。”

阿震见俩人都盯着自己，抓了抓耳朵说：“时间不多，不要吵。”

“没吵啊，我们一直这样。难道你们交往的时候把这种程度当成吵架？”阿彬皱眉，“别告诉我你们都没吵过架。”

“吵过，分手的时候肯定要吵。”Dan诚实地说。

“你看，平时不多练习，一吵就分手。”

“他很少生气。”Dan笑笑。

“现在不要谈这个，OK？”阿震忍不住道。

Dan和阿彬对视一眼，一起撇嘴。

“你快点讲了不就好了，我腿都被你坐麻。”Dan凑在阿彬耳边小声说。

“时间太短，很难解释，我只能说你的Amy没有死。但后天还是要办葬礼，她让搞大一点，你知道的，她喜欢热闹。”

“你怎么知道？”

“她让我来做咯，支走你也是她的意思，说你还是个小弟弟，不要蹚浑水。”

Dan记起阿彬在来他家的那个早上说过的话。“我记得你不喜欢她。”

“工作而已啦大哥，哪个员工喜欢自己老板，再不喜欢事情还不是要做？让我扮二五仔哎，我怕我领不到薪水就被砍死。”

“什么工作？设计杀自己人吗？”

“都说你是小弟弟，没有人会一直是自己人。”

这句话勾带出熟悉的寒意，这种寒意在Dan这里已经和那个早会挂钩，Amy的笑声在他过去的日子里被一再反刍，他本以为随着时间的推进他会逐渐忘却，不成想现在的他调出那段记忆如拉抽屉一般容易。

Amy笑着说下面这段我最喜欢了。

Dan不想问了。

“为什么？”

阿震问。他用余光瞥Dan，Dan没有回应。由于信息不足，刚才的对话对于阿震存在着奇怪空白，但这两个人好像都不打算解释。阿震不确定自己是否该追问下去。

阿彬和Dan重叠着坐在一起，外面那道光依旧不偏不倚地切割着二人，阿彬迎着那道光抬起头，朝阿震笑了笑。阿彬刚刚从腐烂的寿司店里出来，身上还夹带着沉重呛人的烟灰味道，连他这个笑容都被连累得刺鼻难闻。

“他体温这么高，我建议你们尽快去中心医院，这边事情完了我会联系你们。”

Dan把阿彬推起来，阿彬说认识这么多年这可是第一回坐你大腿，Dan抬起手帮他整理揉皱的衬衣领子，手掌按上他的领带。

“到时候让Amy联系我。”

阿彬缩脖子。“喂，她是我和你老板哎，你以下犯上成习惯了是不是？”

“店是我的，现在成了这样，我向她要个解释，”Dan表情平和，“小弟弟也有说话的权利。”

胖胖的营业员几乎要睡着，角色一在小屏幕里哭喊原来你真的有病。他们三个从监控器屏幕的左上方进入画面，装模作样地挑起食物。

阿彬将一排出前一丁扫进提篮，Dan帮他取了几支啤酒。

“又是你跑腿？”

“习惯了，我是小角色嘛，”阿彬扯出一个笑，“很快他们就不会了。”说完他歪头看Dan后面的阿震，问：“需要我安排人帮你们接洽医院那边吗？”

阿震在四拼一屏幕的右下，和俩人不是一个画面。听到阿彬问，他抱着一捧压缩饼干转过头来。

“不需要了，谢谢。”

“单独进行检查和手术的话可是会被举报的，你们应该知道吧？”阿彬看看静默的阿震和Dan，“怎么，不信我？”

“不信。”

Dan绷起脸，俩人对峙没几秒便撑不住，开始相互敲敲打打。

阿震还是选他的饼干。

Dan用老方式拍拍阿彬的肩。“我之前在照明公司工作过，认识几个人，他们应该会帮忙，你就不用担心了。自己多加小心。”

“我忘了，你是高材生，”阿彬的眼神软化，“你留在市中心多好，为什么回来。这里没有读书人，你念书念笨了，会被骗。”

“又说这种话。”

Dan有些动容，他表达的方式就是将人一把揽过来拥抱。阿彬在好友铺天盖地的拥抱中假装嫌弃地念叨能不能别这么恶心。

阿彬在肩上撑起伞，细柄的荷叶长出两只脚，大步跑进雨里。Dan和阿震扭着头看外面的雨幕，突然被胖店员喊回神。

“你是Daniel Wu吧？”

胖店员扫着商品上的条形码，眼睛还在电视剧上。

阿震往前走了一步，将将挡在Dan前面。他问：“什么？”

“我说，你后面这个是寿司店老板吧。”胖店员按了暂停，调出一张照片给阿震看。

照片上是Dan去年照的证件照，笑得很僵硬，衣服也没选好，领子和背景色融为一体。乍一眼看上去以为头和身体分开。

“上头发来的，说谁举报你们行踪就给十二只装节能灯。放心啦，我肯定不会说的，要不哪能给你们看。哎你这帽子不错。”

“谢谢，”Dan把鸭舌掀起一点，“你是互助组的成员？”

“上个月才加的，我爸妈弟弟弟妹都是互助组，所以我也选的互助组。听说可以拿泳装小姐年历，可我一直没拿到。”

“这次谢谢，事情过了我送你本年历。”

“还有节能灯和帽子。”阿震补充。

“我妈喜欢你店的鳕鱼子军舰卷。如果把你供出去，她肯定拿拐杖敲我。”

“年历、节能灯、帽子，还有送货上门的军舰卷，谢谢你的妈妈，”Dan送钱包里抽出几张整钞，“不用找。”

“小事，”胖店员把压缩饼干和矿泉水装进袋子推过去，又按开了视频，“慢走。”

回到车里，Dan主动向阿震要了烟。外号健康杂志周年刊先生的Dan很少吸烟，他用手指碾着过滤嘴，很久才喂到嘴里。

Dan发动车子，他们偷来的这辆车子雨刷不太灵敏，动作一顿一顿的，赶不及在雨水聚拢前分开它们。这片的路比较窄，他们只好缓缓地向前移动，中途Dan还换了一次烟。等两侧的窗户已映不出蒙蒙的亮光，Dan停下了车子。

阿震蜷在副驾座位上看Dan，从眉毛蹙起形成的有点尖的突起一直到夹着烟的手指，严肃的Dan和抽烟的Dan一样少见，从潦草写下的Dan一下子变成了新闻标题字体的Daniel Wu。

阿震不知如何对Dan讲，他觉得阿彬有问题。他不知道Dan现在的反常是出于对友人的担心还是怀疑。不管是哪一个，阿震都无法开口。

他下意识地咬拇指，刚突然被横插进来的Dan拍掉了手。

“改掉这习惯，”Dan冲他摇摇烟盒，“还有，这个我没收了。”

“拿来干嘛，当蜡烛用啊。”

Dan用手支着下巴，侧过头去笑。等这个笑趋近尾声，他转过头来问：“是不是有话要说？”

“我想知道你对Amy什么感觉。”

“Amy很照顾我，不过，”Dan头向后仰到椅背上，烟雾从他齿间淌出来，他舔舔嘴唇，“在和你分手后，我和她做过几次。我以为那算交往，可她说那不算什么，还说我是小弟弟。”

“老实说，你是不是有点怕她？”

“是，”Dan承认得很坦荡，“我不知道她会做出些什么，就像这次。她有些想法很疯。”

“你真的觉得这次是Amy的主意？我对她是不太了解啦，但只有阿彬一个人说……如果这次和她无关，我觉得她大概有危险了。”

Dan转过头来。“你怀疑阿彬？”

“我怕他身不由己，”阿震说，拇指在食指指节上摩挲，他烟瘾一上来就会有很多小动作，“但是，即使他参与了事情，他也不会害你。他一直在劝你走。”

“你想走吗？”

阿震笑。“问我做什么？我都可以，你想走我就走，你想留下来查我就一起嘛。反正我闲得很。被人莫名其妙揍了一顿这事——好吧可能他们想杀我——总会水落石出的。我能做的只有等，也许哪天就有人call我说对不起先生我们揍错人，还有补偿可以拿。”

知道了并不是自己连累Dan店子被毁后，阿震轻松不少。有时候他有些盲目乐观，或者说，满不在乎，他对于自己的运气总是心存侥幸。如果自己真的不幸发生了什么，那也是没有办法的事，没有办法就只好接受了。

只要不把其他人扯进来，一切都好说。累及他人总让他头痛，超麻烦。

Dan笑了。虽然车里很暗，但阿震还是知道他笑了。Dan的手像水蛇一样避开他们二人中间障碍，无声地游过来，走进阿震T恤。那是Dan的衣服，阿震穿起来有一点点长。下摆卷起来形成动画里鱼的厚嘴唇，Dan的手被它吞至手腕。

鱼腹里很热，Dan的指纹都要融化。他的手指攀着阿震的肋骨往上走，停在心脏的地方。

“觉得骨缝疼吗？”Dan侧脸贴上阿震的胸口，“你吃了30g，很快就会进入β阶段。”

阿震将腿曲起来贴上Dan的腰，Dan身上的温度比他低很多，让他很难思考。

“什么β阶段？”

“当光源在人体内发育到α阶段，就需要人工将它取出来，免得它进入β阶段。进入β阶段的光源会膨胀，在喉咙处膨胀会导致窒息。没关系，我们可以在那之前把它取出来。”

Dan咬上阿震的喉结。

“从这里，开一道口，把它取出来。”

阿震的反应总是有些慢，这种凝滞在他人那里被解读成冷感。现在他体温居高不下，像是把内里的脏器全都剖出来给人看，尖锐的利器戳进去，汩汩流出的是热气蒸腾的心肺，只有冬天的清晨做背景才配得上这种颜色、这种温度。

“我不想看Amy和阿彬出事，我也不想看你出事。”

“我知道。”

这种时候人难免投入更多的感情。Dan是个很不错的人，而这一刻阿震几乎认为Dan是他见过的最好的人，他很想使用“无可替代”这种极端的、青少年惯用的字眼。他吮吸Dan冰凉的带着烟草苦涩味的舌尖，手指埋进Dan的头发。

Dan在某些时候确实是小弟弟。阿震是典型的老幺性格，但阿震希望自己在Dan需要的时候是成熟的。

性总是伴随着冲动，事后想起来觉得羞耻难言的誓言和决心在这时都是理所当然。

“我们重新认识一次吧。”Dan说。

阿彬贴着边走进屋子，将手里的食物递给D仔。

“说了多几个人一起去买，你非要自己去，拖这么久。”

“人一多就会为吃什么口味吵。”阿彬笑笑，转过脸去看跳跃的道士与火苗。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

阿震坐副驾上睡觉，他是很喜欢睡觉的，曾经把床垫测试员写在职业兴趣那一栏。

然后就被老师点名批评了。

Dan在中学的时候应该也填过那一栏，他写的是什么呢？

“上学的时候，老师问以后想做什么，你写的什么？”阿震撑起一点眼皮，问专心开车的Dan。

“嗯，科学家，武术教练，游乐场里扮公仔，”Dan腾出一只手摸阿震额头，“睡不着吗？我开太快？”

“再开半个小时我们就换过来开，我做个准备。”

“不要啊，这位先生，我还想活着回来吃海鲜。以前天天睡，现在勤快起来了？”

阿震缩在座位上打哈欠。“变成熟了嘛，变比较man。”

Dan笑了一下，说：“是吧。”

“你还想在游乐场扮公仔吗？”

“想啊，我一直想一边扮公仔一边表演武术。我之前在游乐场打工，就是扮公仔，扮的唐纳德。我说老板可不可以让我打趟拳啊，老板说哪有鸭子打拳的，做鸭子就好好做鸭子。”

阿震笑得眼角出现细细的纹路。Dan曾经说过阿震不笑可以当大佬，一笑就只能当小弟了，还是那种天天吃爆栗的小弟。

现在是夜里，雨停了，但路并没有好走多少。他们想悄无声息地潜进市中心，不能走公路，只好穿土过草地辟出条小路来，他们颠簸着往前晃，如在飘摇的小船上。

阿震不是第一次潜入市中心了。

他们这个地方有三个组织，名字都起得衣冠楚楚人模狗样。普贤教义会，超光明互助组，以及一个自由忠义会。

是布道还是黑社会啊？

阿震在父亲家里翻过那一沓传单，边给人倒茶边问我们又没借高利贷为什么你们要来抓壮丁。

对方很客气地回答：“资源短缺，资源短缺。”

“这位小先生没有看新闻吗？现在培养光源已经和过去不同了，安全又效率，给的补偿也高。社会上对这个也宽容多了，都是为大家服务嘛，就跟献血似的，不过我们这是有偿。无偿的那些是自己欠了钱，还不上，怎么办呢，只好无偿参与了。我们互助组是讲道理的。”

阿震由着那人讲，反正自己无论如何不会签，权当听故事。

阿震的爸爸曾经在市中心住过很长一段日子，在阿震两岁的时候举家迁到这里，是坚定的反人体光源派。偶尔在电视里看到广告他还会拿筷子敲阿震的碗，说记住了你要把这个和白粉归到一类。

“我看这个的支持者也不少，和粉还是不一样啦。”阿震咬筷子。

“那就把它和婚前同居归一类。别人可以，你不可以。”

阿震十分想挡住自己的脸，顺道挡住手机屏幕上Dan的脸。

你为什么不早点说啊，爸。

当然，无论早说晚说他都不会听。

阿震在互助组的传单后面摸出了一张混在里面的自由忠义会的传单。

他记得Dan在里面。

那个单子上说的仍是对身体无伤害那一套，制作的比互助会有品位，配色素雅，最下面低调地留了三个联系方式。他看了看，没有认识的。

晚上吃饭时他说起传单，Dan只看了一眼就将它扔进了垃圾桶，转而讲起早会的电影有多烂。

距离他们分手还有四十三个小时。

他最后选择普贤教义会真的不是身不由己，至少不是全部的身不由已。

这里百分之八十的人口都加入了组织，有被迫也有自愿，更多的是像他这种随大流的。当这已经成了一种约定俗成，执意相逆难免会带来些磕磕绊绊。虽不算大事，但难免让人不痛快。

逛录像带商铺的时候阿震对Dan说他选了普贤教义，交的钱少，圣诞还有party。

Dan的反对在他意料之中。

“你可以不加入任何一个，这有什么问题？我是被迫的，但你能选择。”

“当然啦，砸了我爸的理发店然后说先生我们并没有强迫你。”

“出了这事？你告诉我，我可以帮忙。”

“这种事太多了，一直对你讲很无聊哎，”阿震有些不耐烦，“虽然我觉得我爸有些想法很过时，但对于葵花籽的看法我和他站一边，那个很恶心。教义会很好啊，现在只有它不参与这种事。”

“Amy也不做这生意。”

“可她手底下还有人在找货源，昨天我不是给你看——哦，你扫了一眼就扔了。”

Dan那一瞬的震惊表情值得被岩浆铭记，在几千年后被挖出来作为记录一刹那间沸腾情绪的艺术品展示。

刚才那句是阿震心中的吐槽。

接下来的几个小时他们又为了些小事零碎地争吵，好像吵多了就会习以为常，把刚刚争论的事情和养不养狗买什么牌子的牛奶拽到同一重量级，然后就可以趁两人都不注意的时候迅速地抹平它。像他们以前在黑白格子间牵手又放手。

可惜还没等到习以为常，阿震就说：“不如我们分开看看。”

电视屏幕上的字幕还在闪，和阿震说的一个字都不差。如果是平时，Dan大概会以为他又在玩，模仿电影桥段是他们常常做的。

电视上打出了“你开什么玩笑”的字幕。

Dan说：“如果你是认真的。”

然后Dan一个人坐在沙发上看电视，阿震在卧室里收拾行李。阿震衣服不多，十分钟就收好了，走之前还说冰箱里有焗虾让Dan记得吃。

后来Dan做了什么他自己不愿回想了，逃不过失恋傻瓜的固有模式。阿震也差不多。俩人各自把面对悲伤的五阶段来了一遍，双方的朋友也来开导过，最后结论都是这时候分很合适，等到两边真正冲突起来夹在中间很难做人。

“长痛不如短痛嘛。”阿彬说。

“教义会欢迎你。”阿生说。

他们的开始算无心插柳，结束也是猝不及防。

想想那时候真是年轻得可爱，每个手指头都是理想主义。当然现在他们也没忘记给原则一块固若金汤的地方，只是现在知道适当地退步和弯腰。

“才过去两年，说得像变成爷爷一样。”阿震不接受这种喟叹。

“是啊，只是个复合。”Dan也不接受这种拔高。

好吧，还是讲点别的。

阿震不是第一次潜入市中心了。

他两岁以前是住在市中心的，后来才搬过来。他的爸爸说起过那里，先说蛮亮的，后面跟了一句“哼”，又说繁华，后面跟了句“啧”。

“在那我心里不安。”张爸爸说。

阿震的爸爸曾经是个技术员，在学校成绩不错，可惜没遗传到阿震。阿震对数理化提不起兴趣，倒是喜欢写写画画，他爸爸说以后当个画家不错，当个美工也好啊。阿震说那就去市中心，那里拍电影，我可以去当美工。张爸有点犹豫，说我们这也拍电影啊。

“我们这拍的都是成人录像带。”

阿震十七岁的时候借了学长的机车，由几个大学生带着，抄小路骑到市中心，那里灯火通明，亮得他心跳加速。他在那里徘徊了三天，确定了自己并不喜欢那，愈发迷茫，于是和同伴分别，独自骑车回来。

回来的时候风有点大，刮得脸痛。所幸星星很多，他在一捧捧野草中间穿梭，脑袋顶上那一片亮晶晶一直追着他。

他摔到一个坡下面，手被压骨折，只好舍了机车用两腿走。野草更高了，贴着他下巴划过去，刺痒痒的。阿震踩平一片草杆，躺下来，心里砰砰地跳。

我要一个人死在这里了。十七岁的阿震想。心里居然有点激动。

Dan从小长起来的地方没有光，上高中的时候他每晚都骑车去照明区蹭路灯，回来时总能看到他的叔叔站在门口等他。他们住的楼是一块漆黑的背景板，他的叔叔就被钉在上面，走近了才看出一个形。他叔叔睡觉打鼾，还告诉他鼾声可以驱鬼，他不信。后来叔叔去世，他一个人住，看着黑色和紫色的浪潮一波又一波地在墙壁和天花板上翻涌，才知道他的叔叔说的是对的。鼾声可以吓走那些孤独的野鬼，免得它们将软弱传染给人。

他的叔叔是他进入照明公司的原因。

彼时他是个充满干劲的新人，负责最基础的工作：跑合约。他去和他家乡差不多的地方，寻找和他朋友们差不多的人，劝他们签合约，成为光源的培养皿。

没多久他就不做了，做不下去。

他逃回了家。

阿震搬走后Dan立马去翻了垃圾桶，把那张丢弃的宣传单找了回来。上面没有Amy的联系方式，是另外一批人。

Dan知道自己想简单了，忠义会内部也是一团乱，为了求稳，Amy一直对光源生意持暧昧不清的态度。

他不能保证自己一直处于干净的象牙塔，阿震也不能替自己的组织打包票。

他们居然因为这个分手了。

Dan没离开Amy，他想也许自己还能做点事，为组织内部拒绝光源的那一派加加码什么的。

蚂蚁撼树。

但心里会舒服一些。

在路灯下看书的Dan，和躺在星星下面的阿震，现在挤在一辆车里，慢悠悠地乘风破浪。

“我一直想再走一次这段路。”阿震看着外面，杂草划上车玻璃，像深海里凑过来觅食的鱼群。

“和我吗？”

“不是。我当时摔断了手，走了整个晚上才走回去。本来应该先去医院，但我先回了家。我爸在门口，看到我，说回来了啊。我想自己再走一次，然后回去时看到你在门口，说回来了啊。”

Dan笑了。“挺好玩的。”

“是挺好玩的。”阿震说。其实他还想说，那句“我们重新认识一次吧”应该由他说，他们可以再吵架再分手再和好，然后由他来说这句话。

张先生想了想，还是没说。

有点羞耻啊。

等到了他真的快不行的时候，再说这句话好了。那时候的气氛还合适一点。

tbc


End file.
